Beware of the Boogieman
by RAWR2556
Summary: What happens when the members of the virtual band Gorillaz recruit a new member? And who is this new member? Well, she happens to be Noodle's sister and 2D's love interest.


Beware of the Boogieman

By: Two People

Ch. 1. A Knock at the Door

A tall young man stood in the doorway to a messy Japanese styled room. Inside, a thirteen year-old girl sat, fingers tapping rapidly at an old Game Boy. The man's dark, black eyes watched Noodle intensely, squinted slightly in concentration. Finally, Noodle's purplish-black head bobbed upwards, her small dark eyes looking up at 2D. As she realized that he had been watching her, Noodle's eyes narrowed and she shouted, "Get out my room!" 2D offered a small smile, flashing the gap that used to be his two front teeth. In his thick, cockney accent, he replied, "Sorreh Noodle. I was looking for somefing." Quickly, he backed out. Noodle 'harrumphed' and slammed the door. 2D shrugged and turned away from the door, spotting Murdoc coming down the hall. As always, he was shirtless, too big black jeans hanging on his hips, a large bottle of alcohol in his hand, multi-colored eyes fixing on 2D. "Ehh, face ache, whot're you doing at Noodle's door?"

2D's face contorted in displeasure at the mean name. "I was watchin' her play." He replied, voice nervous sounding. Murdoc was drunk; 2D could only wonder what he would do to him. Murdoc smiled, baring green, sharp teeth, before stumbling off to the restroom to use the toilet, or, well, the stall and the toilet. Very suddenly, a loud, banging knock echoed through the hallway.

"Whot could it be?" 2D mumbled as Russel poked his head out of his door. "You gonna get that D?" 2D nodded soundlessly as he ambled towards the door, ignoring the loud sound of Murdoc peeing. When he reached the door, he slowly pulled it open, finding himself face to face with the future Noodle. Okay, maybe it wasn't the future Noodle. There were little differences, such as hair; Noodle's hair was short, while this girl's was long. Plus, the girl standing before him was not smiling, as Noodle always did. And there was one major difference; this girl had a tattoo of a life line and a heart on the inside of her wrist. Immediately, he realized that the girl was quiet pretty. Her upper face, including her eyes, was covered by an Oni mask. Her hair also similar to Noodle's, except longer, falling down to her shoulders in purplish black layers. Her hands were like 2D's own, long fingers and wide palms, her body built long and slender. He noticed that she was almost as tall as him. "Hello." Her voice was faintly Japanese accented, but not like Noodle's. His eyes focused on the heart clip in her hair as he replied in startled voice, "Whot're you doing here. And who are you?" For a moment, the girl looked startled before she rattled off more than a bit of information about herself. "My name is Ramen. I am twenty years of age; my birthplace is Osaka, Japan. I came to this state in a crate. I have a younger sister." 2D was surprised. Not only was she a year younger than himself, but her origin was similar to Noodle's. "Ramen?" He asked, cocking and eyebrow as he leaned on the doorframe. Her tone was bored as she quickly explained, "I arrived in a Ramen Noodles crate."

Suddenly, a very drunk appeared behind 2D, pushing him out of the way. Murdoc eyed Ramen before burping loudly and shouting, "Who the bloody hell are you? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ramen's cheeks reddened and she replied curtly, "My name's Ramen you drunk idiot."Murdoc stared at her, and she glared back behind the mask, chin raised indignantly. "You've come to join the party in the Winnebago?" After he said this, he smiled widely and raised an eyebrow. Ramen was clearly disgusted. Who was he to invite her to this stupid party? "I'm sorry. I don't 'party' with nasty strangers in an unknown vehicle." 2D was a bit surprised. Never before had a girl said no to Murdoc. Of course, he had to smile at Murdoc's surprised face. Before either man had a chance to react, Noodle stepped out of her room. She caught sight of the group at the door and hurried over. She was surprised to see a girl who was almost identical to her, though her face was covered by a mask. The girl standing in the doorway looked vaguely familiar. Ramen's gaze drifted to the teenage girl standing in the doorway, between the handsome blue haired boy and the perverted drunk man. A rare smile curved her lips and she walked over to greet her little sister. Of course, Noodle did not completely recognize the stranger heading her way and backed up a few steps, watching Ramen warily.

Ramen was mildly surprised when Noodle backed away, but she soon remembered that Noodle. For a moment, she paused to evaluate her long lost little sister. Ramen really couldn't believe how much she had grown since she saw her. She, like Ramen, was tall and slender, though there were subtle differences. Such as, Noodle's eyes were spring green, her hair shorter, and her hands smaller and not long. Ramen removed her mask and spoke in unison, "Noodle! It is me, Ramen. Your older sister." Noodle's eyes widened. That voice. It was very familiar, a voice from her past, and those eyes; bright and dark blue and deep. Both sparked something deep inside her. A faraway memory returned.

_Noodle, young and small at the age of __10__, smiled up at Ramen happily. Ramen, at the age of seventeen, could not return her adorable little sister's smile. She knew very well what was going to happen. They were going to be destroyed. Ramen had not raised enough money to keep the program going and neither had her and Noodles' mentor. Ramen wrapped her arms around Noodle, pulling the little girl to her in a tight hug. Noodle didn't understand what was going on, but she wrapped her arms around her older sister. Rarely did she see her, and when she did, Ramen was always stressed. Still, she knew that her older sister loved her and tried her best to spend time with her. Noodle giggled as Ramen pulled back, but her smile fell as Ramen turned away. "What's wrong?" she asked in fluent Japanese. Ramen did not reply as she exited the room. Noodle followed slowly behind, hiding as the voices of her mentor and her sister reached her ears. "I have found a way to keep you both safe. It involves separation, but it is better than death. Noodle will be shipped to Kong studios to a band called Gorillaz. You, on the other hand, will be taken on a Ramen Noodles cargo ship. They will take you to the same state as your sister. Maybe you will meet again." Noodle's heart sank as she heard this. And it fell again as she saw her sister nod her head mutely._

Noodle's bottom lip quivered. She began to bawl, rubbing at her eyes futilely, trying to wipe away and stop the continuous tears. Immediately, all of them turned to the crying girl. Ramen replaced her mask and rushed forward, hugging her sister and wiping away her tears. 2D also hugged Noodle while Murdoc patted her on the back. 2D's arm pressed against Ramen's accidentally. Ramen would never admit it, but the warmth of his arm pressed against hers ignited butterflies in her stomach. And the sudden realization that her sister was in her arms made her cry, tears spilling out from under the mask. Noodle buried her face in her sister's hair; staying close to Ramen even when 2D and Murdoc pulled away. They watched the two sisters awkwardly, inwardly shocked by the fact that Noodle had a sister. After a few more minutes of crying, Ramen pulled Noodle up, hugging her tightly. 2D and Murdoc returned their attention, watching as Ramen pulled her mask off once more. 2D hid his shock at the sight of Ramen's eyes. Noodle had been the only one to see them, so of course he was surprised at the deep, brightness of her blue eyes. Soulful. That was the word to describe her eyes.

Ramen caught the blue haired boy staring and instinctively looked down at her clothing. Her eyes scanned her outfit, which consisted of a long sleeved, tight white v-neck with a short sleeved black shirt pulled over it and dark blue skinny jeans and high-top black converse. No stains or underwear showing. What could he possibly be looking at? Murdoc also caught 2D staring at Noodle's supposed sister. "Eh, alright face ache, she's yours." He grumbled and turned, sauntering back to his room. The faces of both 2D and Ramen reddened, and 2D quickly looked away from her. After a small pause, he led both girls into the house. Ramen was very surprised to see the messy interior of the house, but she did not let it show. Her sister seemed excited and was jabbering away in their native language, gesturing wildly at all the rooms. Ramen understood her perfectly, but the words did not register. She was too busy staring at the blue haired fellow to really hear anything.


End file.
